Model Behavior
by BleedingHeart765
Summary: Grimmjow is a well-known trouble maker of Karakura, mainly because he is the Sexta of the Yakuza. Xaine is a model in Tokyo, who came back to Karakura for his best friend Ichigo. They also happen to come during the Taisetsu(Cherished) Festival. While visiting the market for the festival, Xaine is attacked and saved by said Yakuza. Full sum inside
1. Chapter 1

Grimmjow is a well-known trouble maker of Karakura, mainly because he is the Sexta of the Yakuza. Xaine is a model in Tokyo, who came back to Karakura for his best friend Ichigo. They also happen to come during the Taisetsu(Cherished) Festival. While visiting the market for the festival, Xaine is attacked and saved by said Yakuza. Already getting offf to a bad start with Ichigo, he decides to make arrangements to visit the models. When he finds out their profession, he and a few friends decide to join the game. Which, he hopes to get into one or both of their pants and have to share with no one.

Three men walk through the town watching people stand at carts and buying things. "Look at all these people." Said the first one. "Yeah. A lot of potential here. You think we'll find potential here?" Asked the second one. "Yeah and I think I just found one." The third one pointed to a cart that sold fabric. There stood a beautiful young man comparing fabrics. He had long silky black hair that stopped at his waist. His skin was pale but not as pale as others, in fact when the moonlight hits him just right, it's almost as if he glows. The fringes framed his effeminate face stopping at his chin, and his bangs slightly covered his eyes. He had hazel eyes with blue around the pupil. In his left ear was industrial piercing, and the piercing being used was black and arrow shaped. There was a tragus piercing in his right ear and an anti-tragus piercing in his left ear. He also had two loop earrings in his ear lobes.

He wore a black long sleeve turtle neck with the sleeves covering his palms. His black jeans covered his buckled boots. He held a backpack in one hand and a piece of fabric in another. "You're right boss, he is a nice one. What's the plan?"

xXx

Xaine was examining the different fabrics that the merchant was selling. "These are so pretty and they're really soft."

"Thanks I'm glad you like them. I've never see you around here before, are you a new resident?" Xaine shook his head. "My friend asked me to accompany him to visit his father." The merchant made an o shape with her face. "How long is this market thing?"

"The Taietsu Festival ends next week with some fireworks and a little concert." Xaine nodded. "Maybe Ichi will come with me tomorrow before we have to go back." Xaine mumbled while rubbing the fabric. "You have a beautiful smile. One that could tame even the savage of beasts." He looks at the merchant. "Thank you."

"Don't ever let anyone take that smile from you." The merchant gently poked his chest. "I won't. Do…you know where they sell candy, sheets, and musical instruments?" The merchant nods. "Yeah. I'll write down the name of the carts." While he was writing the names, Xaine's phone rang. "Hi Ichi."

"Xaine, I just got a call from Kisuke. It's an emergency, we have to go back." Xaine frowned at the news and the merchant listened while pretending to write more.

"We have to leave now?"

"But, we asked for this weekend off so we can see Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin."

"I know. We can come back to see them next week." Xaine slumped forward. "Okay but-" He was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder. He froze and the merchant tensed. "Why don't you come with us and we'll have some fun?"

"Xaine? Xaine what the hell's going on?"

"No!" Xaine screamed and turned around to punch the man in the face. The man fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. "Boss!" The other two attacked and Xaine was dodging punches. He then grabbed the last man's fist and threw him into the merchant's cart, completely destroying it. Luckily, the merchant moved out of the way in time. Xaine held a hand over his mouth in shock. He removed his hand and clasped his hands together. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

He pulled out his wallet and fumbled to get cash out. "Here, this should cover it and more plus what I was already going to pay for." The merchant's eyes widened at the amount that Xaine just gave him. "It's uh Its-" The merchant looked up in time to see the third man aiming a punch at Xaine. "Lookout." Xaine turned in time to see the punch coming. His eyes widened as the punch was about to make contact, but it never came. A large hand grabbed the attacker's wrist and squeezed. The man screamed and knelt on one knee. He grabbed for the wrist, but it didn't let up.

"You know, you should be careful, so you don't get that pretty face of yours mangled." He turned fully around and followed the hand that held the attacker's wrist. The arm was tan, thick, and well-muscled. His eyes moved to broad shoulders and a white muscle shirt covering a toned chest. He looked at his face. His two colored eye looked into mischievous cyan blue eyes. "Thank you." Xaine smiled at the blue haired man. Wait blue hair? Xaine looked to see the man had sky blue hair.

"Not a problem. So…." The blunette moved closer to Xaine and bent down, so now they were face to face. Xaine could feel his face heat up at the closeness. "Got a name?"

"I-it's " HE was interrupted by his best friend screaming over the phone. "Xaine! Xaine, what they hell's happening. Talk to me!" Xaine snapped out of it and held his phone to his ear. "I'm sorry, Ichigo. There was a problem, but-"

"Are you hurt? Did you get away?"

"No, I'm fine I got help from" Xaine looked at the bluenette, who just smirked. "Grimmjow." Xaine smiled. "Grimmjow."

"Grimmjow? Who the hell is that?"

"I like how you and Berry say my name. Mind letting me hear it again?" If it was possible, his face turned a cherry red. "Who the hell are you calling Berry, you bastard! Just because you saved him doesn't mean you get a chance at either of us, so fuck off!" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you're a feisty one aren't you? Sounds like a screamer, too. Are you a screamer in bed too?" Grimmjow stated and the next thing they here was loud ranting and cursing. "I-Ichi, I'll be there soon, bye." With that said he hung up and looked at the blunette. He opened his mouth to speak but a loud scream interrupted him.

That's when he remembered the attacker. "Don't you think you should let him go?" Xaine asked looking at the attacker. Then an arm snaked around his waist and pulled him close. "You shouldn't let him bother you. You should pay more attention to me. Maybe we can go out sometime." Xaine shook his head and gently pushed himself away from the man. "I-I'm sorry. Ichi and I are going back home."

The blunette raised an eyebrow. "Home?" Xaine nodded. "Tokyo. I- I need to go." Xaine turned to leave, but Grimmjow grabbed his hand. "Wait.I want to give you my number." Xaine blinked twice. "Really?" Xaijne bit his lip, but nodded. They exchanged numbers and Xaine said goodbye to his savior. As soon as Xaine was out of sight, he frowned and glared at the attacker. His eyes widened in fear "You know better than to cause trouble." He bent the arm the wrong way and broke it. The attacker screamed loudly as his lung would let him. Grimmjow let him go and watched the man curl into a ball and cradle his arm. "Tch. Pathetic." He averts his attention to the merchant, who picks up a picture off the ground and looks at it in awe.

"Hey, you!" The merchant jumped and looked up at Grimmjow. The merchant felt like he would pee his pants, knowing he was screwed. There stood Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Sexta. "What do you know about that kid?"


	2. Chapter 2

Xaine and Ichigo sat in their private jet waiting for takeoff. "Why did you give him your number? You know better than to take or give anything to strangers." Xaine folds his arms pouting at his friend. Ichigo was a year or two older than Xaine. He had fiery chocolate brown eyes and bright orange hair that stopped at the back of his neck. His bangs hid his eyebrows from sight. He wore a grey hoodie, blue jeans, and converse. "Well, he helped me and I was being nice. He gave me his name so he's not a total stranger."

"You know nothing about him. He could be a serial killer, or a rapist, or even a gang member." Xaine sunk lower feeling bad that he worried his friend. "At least you're not hurt." Xaine pulled out his phone out in time to receive a text from an unfamiliar number.

'Yo, it's Grimm." Xaine smiled and then frowned when Ichigo snatched his phone. "Hey!" Xaine reached over for the phone, but Ichigo was higher. He stretched right out of Xaine's reach. "No fair, Ichi." He climbed out of his own seat and sat in the orangette's lap with his legs on either side. He put one hand on Ichigo's chest and used the other to reach up for his phone. "Ichi, please. He's really nice. Can't I talk to him? It's rude not to answer."

"Um, excuse me." They stop their fighting and turned to look at the flight attendant, who was bright red. "C-can you fasten your seatbelt? We're about to take off." Ichigo turned bright red from embarrassment and Xaine just smiled. "Okay, mam." He uses the distraction and snatches the phone away. He crawled out of the flustered orangette's lap and sat in his own seat. During the whole flight he had been texting the bluenette the whole flight.

xXx

He towered over the merchant and glared menacingly at him. The merchant was shaking in his boots as he shakily gave up the photo. Grimmjow snatches the picture and looked at it. There was Xaine wrapping his arms around a scowling orangette's neck. He turned the picture over to see writing on the back.

Congrats you two for your new modeling job at Sereitei Modeling Agency. You two will be a wonderful addition to the family. I'm glad to be working with you.

-Kisuke U.

"So he's a model and for _**them**_ no doubt." He looked at the merchant. "What do you know about him?"

"W-w-well I- uh." Grimmjow grabbed the front of his shirt and lifted him off the ground. "Spit it out."

"Grimmy!" He visibly flinched at the nickname and turned to the voice. There stood his older sister, and two of his friends. "The hell are you doing here?" His sister was shorter with turquoise colored hair and hazel eyes. She was average height with a very curvaceous body. Next to her was a very short male with paper white skin and large emerald green eyes with short black hair.

Next to him was a tall brunette with blue grey eyes and a brown goatee. "You're supposed to be getting ready and we find you here torturing poor merchants." She folded her arms and pouted. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and dropped the merchant. "Surely Grimmjow has a reason for harassing the man. Probably not a good reason."

"The hell I don't, Ulquiorra. Nel, what are you guys doing here?" Nel just smiled and hopped over the merchant, who was scared shitless. "Don't mind, Grimkitty. He won't hurt you." Grimmjow folded his arms and scowled. "Damn sister and her constant meddling." He mumbled only to her a punch to the back of the head. He glared at Nel, who was talking to the merchant. "What's this?" The raven snatched the photo out of Grimmjow's hand. As the blunette reached for the photo, the raven scanned it then handed it over to the brunette.

He moved out of reach and looked at the photo. "So, which one is your next conquest? They both easy on the eyes, even if the orange haired one is scowling. It fits him though."

"Fuck you, Stark!" Grimmjow lunges for the brunette, who dodges with ease. "I hope you go after the orange haired one."

"I agree with Ulquiorra. He looks like a lot to handle and by the look on his face, he doesn't take a lot of shit. Stubborn to add to it probably." Grimmjow finally gave up and folded his arms like a child. "Yeah. I didn't get far with Berry there." Stark raised an eyebrow. "I saved Xaine from one of the thugs and he was talking to his friend, which I assume is the same Berry in the picture. He didn't like it my compliment and started cursing me out on the spot. I wouldn't be surprised if he started yelling at the little damsel." Grimmjow shrugged.

"Besdies, he's too….." He couldn't think of the exact word that he wanted. "Oblivious?" Stark asked. "Innocent." It was more like a statement than a suggestion. "How about fragile?" Nel popped up next to Grimmjow. "Hey, I thought you were talking to that merchant." Nel nodded. "I was. I talked to him and apologized for your idiotic behavior. He said it was okay and that he should be used to your brute nature."

"He said that?" He whipped around to where the merchant's destroyed cart was, but he wasn't there. He turned back to Nel. "Why the hell'd you let him go? I wanted answers, Nel!" She waved him off. "I got answers form him. He seems nice." Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "What did he say?"

"I asked what was going on and he said that you asked about Xaine. From his conversation with the little cutie, he gathered some info. Xaine is a really sweet kid, who likes sweets, music, and soft things. He caught him admiring his toys as well. While on the phone with someone named Ichi, he mentioned Isshin. The only Isshin he knew was Isshin Kurosaki from the medical clinic and he has a son name CIchigo Kurosaki, who left two years ago for a modeling job. Ichigo comes by every other month from Tokyo to visit. He also says that if you want more information, talk to Isshin." Grimmjow sulked.

"I don't want to wait that long." He whined. "You won't have to. Aizen_sama bought a company in Tokyo, so we're headed to Tokyo in two hours." Grimmjow folded his arms. "Doesn't mean I'll get a chance with either of them." Stark looked at Ulquiorra who remained still. His face as stoic as usual, which made him wonder what was going on in his head.

xXx

A month later

"Alright, you two I need you two on the next set." Ichigo and Xaine sat in what looked like an airplane set with two chairs and a flight attendant pushing a tray of drinks. Ichigo wore a long sleeve v neck with a shark tooth necklace, blue jeans, and black boots. He leaned to the left with a closed fist on his cheek. Xaine sat cross legged with his hands in his lap. He wore a black blouse with bell sleeves and a silver chain around his waist, black jeans, a heart shaped locket, and black ankle boots. His hair tied in a high ponytail and he wore black eyeliner. "What the hell is with you and boots?" Ichigo scowled asking the stupid blonde with the fan. "Looks good on you."

"Why do I look like a girl?" Xaine asked while pouting. "Well….because you look so good together and we can't risk you two being paired up with anyone that will lower your essence I guess you can say. Plus, you look so cute as a female." Ichigo just glared and Xaine sighed. "Look, you both are great models. I don't want your reputation ruined by just one little picture, so whatever you do don't fuck up. Now your little flight attendant told me about your little argument and your position. I thought it would be a good picture."

Ichigo's face turned red from the news of the next picture. "No way!" He yelled and turned his head away. "Come on Ichi, it's just one picture. What harm can it do?"

"A lot! So no!" Xaine sighed and pulled out his phone to answer a text he got earlier.

'I'm moving to Tokyo today.'

'Really? That's great. When can I see you?'

'You must have been in a photo shoot. I've been here for about twenty minutes, but I wasn't able to get your attention until your break time.' He looked at the text with confusion and started to look around. Then Ichigo reached over and snatched his phone. He turned to Ichigo "Hey, give it back." Xaine reached for the phone, but once again out of reach. "So he's here? Ain't that cute? Are you his boy toy or the other way around?"

Xaine once again climbed on his lap and reached up. "Come on Ichi, that's not fair on both sides."

"Why not?"

"Because, you just helped Kisue_san take the picture. This is the exact same pose the flight attendant saw on the plane." After realization hit him, there was a snap and a flash. "Thank you, Xaine."

"No problem" He kissed his orange haired friend on his red nose and snatched the phone. "Okay, that's a wrap for the day. You two have some visitors." Xaine stood up and helped Ichigo up next. Xaine immediately began looking around for his friend. "Yo." He swiftly turned around and his eyes lit up. There stood Grimmjow, Nel, Stark, and Ulquiorra. The bluenette he met a month ago waved at him, but so did someone else.

He ran over to the group and tackle the one he had been looking around for. It wasn't Grimmjow, which let the well-muscled man in shock and confusion. "Ulqui, you came!"


End file.
